


Sitting in the Rain

by MerakiForest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Harry/Ginny, Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, Friendship, Gen, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Rain, background Rolf/Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiForest/pseuds/MerakiForest
Summary: Luna is sitting in her garden out in the rain and Harry decides to go out and join her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Sitting in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #32: Luna in the rain in a garden

"Hello, Rolf!" the familiar green-eyed wizard greeted. 

Grinning softly, Rolf Scamander stepped to the side and let his friend in.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Ginny couldn't make it?"

Sweeping the heavy cloak off of his shoulders and setting it on the coat hanger, Harry shook his head. Fine droplets of rainwater spattered everywhere.

"Nah, she ended up doing some last minute training with the new Chaser. Tightening up formations and stuff. Where's Luna?"

"She's out in the garden."

Rolf liked that with Harry he never had to try to explain or justify Luna's doings. Not that it was something he did often, but as her husband he never liked thinking that people might not appreciate Luna for the perfectly wonderful person that she was. He wanted others to see beyond their own limited thought patterns and habits, to see that Luna wasn't weird but that she was just enjoying life to the fullest extent that a person could. Harry had known Luna far longer than he had and both he and Ginny had been her dearest friends since Hogwarts. 

Harry glanced at the table already set with hot tea and freshly made biscuits before looking towards the back door. "I'll go sit with her a while."

"Okay."

The grass was damp and the rain had softened to a misty drizzle as Harry stepped out of the back porch and walked towards the gardens. He smiled at the irony of taking his cloak off at the door only to step out the back without putting it back on. Oh well, there were spells that could dry him up well enough. It was easy to catch sight of Luna Scamander as he strolled down the mossy path. Her head of platinum blond hair stuck out amidst the greens, purples, and oranges of her flowers. 

"Hi Luna," he greeted before sitting down heavily beside her. 

She was sitting cross-legged on the soft ground with her heavily pregnant abdomen jutting forward proudly and stretching at the purple overalls she was wearing.

"Hello, Harry."

He tucked his glasses into his breast pocket before leaning back on his hands and staring up at the clouded sky, squinting into the drizzle. 

"How are the babies?" 

From the corner of his eye he could register movement and figured that she was probably stroking her belly fondly as she usually did when talking about the twins.

"Oh, they are doing quite lovely this week. We got to visit Daddy for a bit and they helped me pick out a few books on drying herbs and preparing them for potions. Papa Newt is going to come for a visit in another week or so and Mama Tina said that he might be bringing a baby dragon for us to play with."

Reaching out to set a hand on her stretched out abdomen, Harry allowed himself to feel the squirming motions of the children. They had always been quite active and while it had made the midwives nervous for the whole pregnancy Luna had always felt that everything would be okay. James Sirius had been pretty excitable as well while Albus had been subdued in utero. These babies seemed hopped up on sugar quills most of the time, but as space grew more limited in there they hadn't been able to move around like they had wanted. 

"They seem a bit tired," he mumbled.

Luna remained quiet for a few more moments before she slowly leaned towards Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"How did it feel for you when you found out that you were going to be a dad?"

Droplets clung to his eyelashes. 

"Terrifying, honestly. Freaked out to Ron more than a few times."

"Are you still scared, Harry?"

He blinked slowly, still staring up into the clouds which were beginning to let loose some heavier rain drops. 

"Yes."

Luna's curly hair was frizzing up wonderfully in the rain and all those little hairs tickled against his cheek as Harry rested his head on hers. The perfumed scent of flowers and rich dirt wafted through the air long with the unique smell of rain. It was grounding, and even though the actual rainwater soaking through his clothes was uncomfortable, Harry felt as if he could sit out here with her for hours. 

"I'm scared because my mother died and I don't want to be like that," she whispered. "I don't want to leave these two alone with Rolf. Not that he's a bad sort or anything, he's lovely. He would be a good father with or without me, but I don't want him to have to do it alone like my Daddy did. I don't want my children to miss me. I don't really resent my mother or anything. She died doing what she loved and that's beautiful. But I'd like to live this life that I love."

Harry thought of the look on his godfather's face as he fell through the Veil. He had been scared as well, shocked. As much as he hated his life at that point, Sirius hadn't wanted to leave Harry behind. And even if he couldn't remember his mother or father, Harry was certain that they hadn't wanted to leave either.

"Dying...is easy. It's faster than falling asleep and the relief is lovely." Sometimes, he wished that he had just stayed on that side of the Veil. "And I know that it's not the death itself that scares you, but I think that it's okay to be scared of hurting others or of being forgotten. It's probably less scary when you think that life will continue carrying on regardless of our worries or fears."

The pattering of rain filled the space between them and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"Are you ready to go back inside, Harry? I think that I'd like some biscuits and maybe a scone."

Pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head, Harry leaned away from Luna and fished out his glasses. 

"Sure thing, Luna. It looks like Rolf made those lemon glazed ones again. I really like those."

Luna smiled up at Harry, the fat raindrops splashing across her cheeks and mouth. 

"In truth, Harry, I kind of got stuck out here. I couldn't get myself up, so would you mind giving me a hand?"

The laugh that burst out of Harry had him doubled over and her own tinkling laughter joined his. It was another minute before he could even compose himself for words.

"S-sure, Luna. Let's go inside."


End file.
